Jackass
by hellsnight
Summary: (Suite de Dumbass) "Je n'réalise l'importance que tu avais à mes yeux seulement au moment ou tu es partit." - Stan.


Disclaimer : South Park appartient à Trey Parker et Matt Stone

Rated : M, pour les actes.

Cette fiction est là suite d'une de mes précédentes, je vous laisse découvrir.

Enjoy~

* * *

Je suis sale, seul et décomposé. Mes lèvres ont le gout de tabac froid, ma gorge gueule la douleur d'un trop plein d'alcool. Mon nez me brûle, je l'essuie avec disgrâce, j'saigne, comme une pauvre tâche. Dans mon esprit, l'image pèse dans ma conscience. Je n'vois que ta cervelle s'étaler contre le mur, au même moment que l'arme glissait entre ta main sans vie pour s'écraser contre ton matelas plein de foutre puis sur ton linot altéré.

La lueur de tes yeux s'éteignant aurait dut être le pire cauchemar qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. La gueule entrouverte je suis resté planté devant ta macabre présence pendant au moins une demi heure. Comme un pauvre crétin ahurit, j'ai contemplé l'éclaboussure sanglante qui peu à peu imprégnait ton papier peint de gamin. Les morceaux de chaires qui s'y trouvaient me filait la gerbe, mais je crois que je me suis même pas sentit vomir. Bien entendu, mes larmes avaient coulées, je ne suis pas aussi insensible. Peut-être que j'aurais dut faire quelque chose de ma vie au lieu de ne penser qu'à mon égo de merde. J'avais pas voulut être ce pédé, ce type que tout le monde voyait en toi. T'sais, ces espèces d'homos dont tout le monde se moquait.

Sur le coup, ça avait été tellement plus facile de t'envoyer chier quand moi-même dans le fond, j'étais d'une pédale refoulée. Ce n'était pas à sens unique. Quelque part, je t'ai toujours aimé, tu étais comme un frère, celui qui m'avait toujours soutenu, quelques soit les moment, les circonstances. J'aimais ça, parce que tu m'admirais tellement que s'en était jouissif. J'aurais put être le pire bâtard de l'univers, toi, t'aurais toujours été là. Tu m'aurais toujours contemplé comme tu le faisais si bien, tes yeux humides posés sur mon visage, quelque soit la tronche que je tirais.

J'aurais pas crut que ça en arriverait là. Pourtant. Ça a finit par se produire. Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours sut, l'amour que t'avais pour moi, j'veux dire. J'te cacherais pas que plus d'un coup, j'ai profité que tu sois paisiblement endormit à les côtés, j'en profitais. Sans même le savoir, contre ton consentement, je connaissais son corps comme ton cœur sur le bout des doigts. Dans l'obscurité intime de ta chambre, j'avais osé franchir la barrière de notre amitié en faisant glisser la couette. J'avais observé ton buste, maté tes pectoraux, tracé le relief de tes côtes apparentes. Au début, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un secret. Le mien. Je me disais que personne d'autre que moi n'avait droit à cet affriolant spectacle, celui de voir ton abdomen s'abaisser et se soulever lascivement, délicatement guidé par le sommeil qui t'enveloppait.

Tes boucles rousses délicieusement étalées sur ton visage en sueur, caressant innocemment des joues laiteuses pour s'écraser avec douceur sur tes tâches de rousseur. Mes doigts avaient effleurés ta peau, mes yeux avaient violés ton intimité en osant s'aventurer sous ton boxer. Une fois, j'ai même poussé le vice jusqu'à celer silencieusement mes lèvres aux tiennes, avec l'espoir bien gardé que tu t'éveillerais pour y répondre tendrement. Je n'voulais pas être gay, pas du tout.

Il a fallut que tu le dise, « je t'aime ». Si tu savais comme ça à tout fait foiré. Assumer les sentiments que j'avais pour toi aurait été impossible, parce que ouais, j'étais un lâche. Je t'ai claqué la porte au nez alors que j'aspirais à ta passion depuis trop longtemps déjà. J'aurais voulu t'avouer combien j'étais désolé, combien je m'en voulait.

La lame du rasoir entaille ma peau, j'ai même pas envie de la retirer. Je n'ai été qu'un sombre crétin. L'hémoglobine s'écoule à flot. Mes globules blancs se dissolvent dans l'air ambiant. Moi aussi tu sais, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi. Je n'réalise l'importance que tu avais à mes yeux seulement au moment ou tu es partit. Tu aurais dut décrypter mes sentiments, parce qu'entre nous, t'as toujours été le plus intelligent. J'suis un profond débile d'avoir attendu qu'tu fasses tout de toi-même. Puisses-tu me pardonner. J'suis stupide. Je ne suis qu'un putain d'idiot. Reviens moi, Kyle.

* * *

Vos avis sont les bienvenus, à bientôt ~


End file.
